


Burnt Out

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hamilton References, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Roman struggles to come up with an idea.





	Burnt Out

It was storming. Hard and heavy, the rain pelted down onto the roof, against the window. Wind howled, thunder roared, and frightened everyone who heard it. Inside Roman’s room, it wasn’t much better. It was a mess, papers flying around in circles as if carried by a hurricane. Roman’s hair was whipping around, blinding him slightly. He swept a hand through it, shivering. The air in the room was cold, like a blizzard, but still he persisted. He had to come up with  _ ideas _ , but nothing was working. It was like he was  _ stuck _ , and he hated it.   
  


Vaguely, he could hear his playlist still playing in the background. Non-Stop, from Hamilton, had been playing in his ears for a few minutes. Usually, this song motivated him. But now, it sunk into his skin and tore him apart from the inside out. It hurt, it hurt so much- why couldn’t he just come up with an  _ idea _ ?   
  


__ How do you write like you’re running out of time?  
  


He need this  _ idea _ \- where was it? Where was his motivation? Where was his will power and strength? Where was the very core of his being-  __ His creativity?  
  


__ Write day and night like you’re running out of time?  
  


He needed to make something up, so he wouldn’t fail Thomas, so he wouldn’t fail  __ everyone-  
  


__ Ev’ry day you fight like you’re running out of time- Like you’re running out of time- Are you running out of time?  
  


And suddenly all movement in the room stopped completely. The music was blaring now.   
  


_ How do you write like tomorrow  _ **_won’t_ ** __ arrive?  
__   
_ How do you write like you  _ **_need_ ** __ it to survive?  
__   
_ How do you write ev’ry  _ ****_second you’re alive?  
_ __   
****_Ev’ry second you’re alive? Ev’ry second you’re alive?  
_   
And that was it. He was creatively burn out. And there was  __ nothing he could do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops it's another vent fic. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
